August, the wicked toy
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: This is the real reason of why Neal left Emma. Tallahassee episode A/U. with an OOC August. Little violence, be careful. Read and Review


**Good morning everyone.**

**I´m here today, in order to present you, my new work and i hope you enjoy it.**

**The Story bellow is a A/U finale of the episode Tallahassee, with a Very Evil Pinocchio and bit of violence.**

**This story i wrote based on someone comment that Neal is a man easily manipulated. Well, reading this story, you guys will see, that was not how it happened.**

**So, i wish you a happy time and a happy reading.**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**AUGUST, ****THE WICKED TOY**

In the dark of the night, Neal Cassidy went to sell the watches he had stolen, sometime ago. While in his yellow car, his girlfriend Emma, was waiting for him, so they could take the money and went to Tallahassee.

What he did not know however, is that a long time, he and his girlfriend were being closely followed by someone, thirsty for revenge.  
At the time appointed, Neal was with the watches, walking down a dark alley, when suddenly, he felt something sharp in his throat and someone with a sweet breath, sighing in his ear.

''you came with me, Bealfire.''

''hey, wait, what you are…'' Neal was about to spat, when this someone kicked him straight in his private parts. Moaning, Neal fell to his knees on the asphalt. Maybe the person who kicked him, maybe just wanted the watches.

''please, just take the watches and let me go.'' Neal cried concerned about the fact of being killed and the killer go after Emma.

''it's not like that. Sorry for the nasty reception, my name is August and I need you to do me a favor. I need you to leave Emma ''

'' not even dead, how do you know Emma? I promise to love and protect her, I will not let you hurt her.''

'' I don't think you´re understand, Emma born to fulfill her destiny, be the savior of our world…''

''who the HELL are you?'' asked Neal again

''Pinocchio.''

''yeah, right.''

''I know you´re Bealfire, son of the Dark One. But now she need to break a curse and I need to guide her to Storybrooke, where the Fairy tales Characters were trapped.''

''And how do you plan to do this?''

''she have two choices to break the curse. The first one, she can go to Storybrooke, believe in magic and break the curse, or…'' Neal´s eyes widened in horror when he heard the next words from August ''she could die and the curse will be immediately broken. Let's do this the easy why, right? Without involving blood''  
"Please, do what you want with me, but do not hurt Emma, she is all I have. Please spare her life," cried Neal

"I will not o anything with her, if you do what I'm ordering. If you do not disappear tonight, I'll click this button." August murmured, pulling out a small device from his pocket. "And the bomb which I installed in your car will explode, crumbling and Emma the possible baby, you two are waiting.''

"It was easy, I did it as you slept together in that motel."

"If I do what you want, you let her live?"

"I promise not to pull on a string of Emma´s hear. The only thing you need to do is disappear tonight and does not find her, until the curse is broken."  
"Why do you want her to break the curse, you are already a cursed man!" exclaimed Neal

''if she doesn't believe in magic and break the curse, I will be turning into wood again, so, for everyone sake, she better break the curse, as soon as possible. Now…'' August suddenly pick up his pocket knife and stabbed Neal in his belly. '' That was just a warning, do not try to find her again, or I'm go after Emma, your child and your dear old dad and finish them all.'' Whispered August walking away

The following scenes passed like a flash, in Storybrooke, Mr. Gold awoke with a sharp pain in the chest. While August, pretending to be Neal, called the police and reported Emma for the stolen watches. Meanwhile, back in the alley, a prostitute was on her way to work when he found Neal bloodied on the ground, just seconds after August disappear.  
"Hey, Handsome, hang on, I'll call an ambulance." she said

"Get out of here ... he is dangerous ... Kill ..." That's what Neal could sigh, before finally losing consciousness

"Hey, listen, do not die, I'll serve you for free as a gift after" the prostitute tried to make him smile.

Did not take long till the ambulance arrived in the alley and carried Neal safely to the hospital. Once there, the doctors were able to fix his wound and with a few days of rest and medical care, they ensured that Neal would be well again.

Two days later, the prostitute who save Neal, appear dead in her work place; it seems that August found out that she was able to save him and killed her.

So fearing for Emma and Mr. Gold´s life, Neal decided to find her, make peaces with her and his father, defeat August and help Emma break such curse, once for all.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you for reading and revising my story, i´m glad you enjoy reading it, as much i enjoy writing it.**

**See you in the next project**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
